


Hater

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, F/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Namorar com Remus Lupin era fácil, difícil era lidar com as haters.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3





	Hater

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

Tonks tinha acordado quatro da manhã quando o celular de Remus começou a tocar sem parar. Apesar de ele ter dito que não era nada demais, e de ter uma vida bem agitada por causa da banda, ela sabia que não era normal o manager ligar de madrugada e ele ter que sair de casa para resolver seja lá o que tivesse acontecido.

Mesmo que quisesse não saber, as notícias corriam rápido. O seu celular tinha dado pau de tantas notificações vindas do Twitter e Instagram.

Então ela pensou "É, fudeu".

E tinha sido inevitável ler as coisas que as pessoas tinham dito.

**Daily Mail Celebrity Ⓥ**  
@DailyMailCeleb

Hacker invade o celular de Peter Pettigrew, cantor da The Marauders, e fotos caem na rede

§ dailymail.co.uk

09:10 ▪︎ 07 jun 20 ▪︎ SocialFlow

————————————

 **1,2 mil** Retweets **12,1** **mil** Curtidas

————————————

 **she ⇆ they** @itcheinele • 3h

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

E a pergunta que fica é: quantos anos essa garota tem mesmo? Eu não consigo ver o Remus com uma mulher que parece mais uma criança

☁ 6 ↻ 12 ♡ 22 ⇫

 **Euphemia** @ideniphage • 3h

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

Daqui a uns 2 anos ela anuncia carreira solo, podem apostar. Tudo um plano da S*co. Todo mundo sabe qual casal que é endgame

☁ 2 ↻ 5 ♡ 25 ⇫

  
Marlene tirou o celular da sua mão com o máximo de delicadeza que ela possuía.

— Como foi quando descobriram sobre você e o Sirius? — Tonks perguntou.

A gravadora queria que todos os garotos estivessem solteiros para a mídia quando eles venceram o The X-Factor seis anos antes. Então para justificar que Marlene estava sempre por perto, a gravadora inventou um namoro entre ela e Regulus, o irmão mais novo de Sirius. Tinha dado certo até eles se descuidarem e um paparazzi flagrá-los aos beijos em uma festa.

— Você sabe, o Sirius foi só chamado de "talarica" e as fãs levaram isso na brincadeira. Tipo, ele é o estereótipo de pegador da banda, o Harry Styles sem touca — respondeu Marlene — Mas eu sou mulher, então eu sou piranha, puta, vagabunda, interesseira, adúltera, vadia, cachorra, cadela, vaca e qualquer outro xingamento que você consiga pensar.

— As fãs são adoráveis — ela murmurou.

— Elas só não te conhecem direito — tentou consolá-la — Quando conhecerem, elas vão superar.

Tonks sabia que não ia ser fácil namorar com uma celebridade, mas não imaginava que as pessoas pudessem ser tão rudes.

— Acha que deveríamos ter contado desde o início? — ela perguntou.

— Não ia mudar nada — respondeu Marlene sem hesitar — Olha, vamos tentar tornar isso público para que as pessoas vejam o quão felizes vocês estão juntos. E desencana disso.

Ela deu um leve soco no seu ombro e então levantou-se da cama.

— Você acha que eu deixo o Remus feliz? — perguntou antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto.

Marlene parou no meio do caminho e revirou os olhos teatralmente para o teto de modo que ela pudesse ver a sua resposta.

— Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. Dois idiotas apaixonados com complexo de inferioridade.

— Eu não tenho complexo de inferioridade! — Tonks protestou.

A castanha, que estava com as pontas do cabelo pintadas de loiro, puxou um pufe para sentar-se perto dela.

— Olha, as pessoas acham que os garotos estão envolvidos em uma grande suruba e quem vier para desfazer a fantasia delas vai sofrer as consequências — ela disse de modo que era difícil saber se estava falando sério ou brincando — Se está tão incomodada, pergunta pro Remus se ele acha que você é uma interesseira ou se parece uma criança, mas nós duas sabemos o que ele vai responder.

— Como você consegue? Não se importar.

Marlene voltou a levantar-se, enquanto respondia:

— Acho que meus métodos não se aplicariam a você. Pesquisa no WikiHow, com certeza tem algum artigo sobre isso.

Depois que ficou sozinha, Tonks não conseguiu ficar longe do celular por muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que não era nada saudável ficar remoendo aquilo.

 **Yasmeen** @marauderify • 3h

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

Gente, o Remus tá tão feliz. O meu coração não aguenta

☁ 8 ↻ 2 ♡ 30 ⇫

**Chiara (em ⌂)** @marauderpizz • 3h

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

Eu juro que se a Tonks terminar com a Remus por causa de vocês igual aconteceu com o James e a Lily, vou comer todo mundo na porrada

☁ 1 ↻ 1 ♡ 10 ⇫

**Alanis (not Morisette)** @themaraudress • 3h

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

E é por isso que a gente só soube do namoro agora

☁ 2 ↻ 6 ♡ 20 ⇫

**Sirius Black Ⓥ** @seriousblack • 5m

Em resposta a @DailyMailCeleb

Shippo

☁ 50 ↻ 100 ♡ 200 ⇫

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Talvez Marlene estivesse certa e fosse apenas questão de tempo...


End file.
